Mountain Dew/Gallery
This is a gallery of images of Mountain Dew. 'Designs 1940's-1969' Il fullxfull.1772244765 eane.png|The original Mountain Dew logo. Used from the beginning on glass bottles all the way until 1969, when it was retired. It has recently made a comeback on Throwback's current packaging. 2013-04-15_06.52.49.jpg|Contemporary Mountain Dew bottles. pcprbmdew-4A.JPG|Contemporary 10 oz. embossed bottle design. Photograph courtesy of Usasoda.com 1.jpg|Contemprary can design. 'Designs 1969-1980' Old School Mountain Dew Logo.png|This logo version had a pointed “D”, called the “Wave”, which was later removed. This logo ran for about 11 years before it was modified. pcprbmdew-6C.JPG|Contemporary 10 oz. bottle design. Pcprbmdew-6E.JPG|Contemporary 16 fl oz. bottle design. Pcmdew78rb67.JPG|Contemporary 2-Liter bottle design. pcprbmdew-6B.JPG|Contemporary 1-Liter bottle design. Pcdew5.JPG|Contemporary can design. Pcdew5b.jpg|Michigan rim can variation. Pcdew3a.jpg|"Yahooo!" can variation. Pcdew4.JPG|"Hello sunshine" can variation. 'Designs 1980-1991' Old School Mountain Dew Logo 2.png|This version of the logo was the same as before but the pointed “D” was changed. This logo ran for about 16 years until it was replaced. In 1991, it was made thinner and taller. Pcdew30.JPG|500 mL resealable can design. Pcdew9.JPG|Contemporary 12 oz. can design. Photograph courtesy of Usasoda.com pcdew9a.JPG|Alternate can design. pcdew6oz.jpg|Contemporary 6.3 oz. "Trial size" can design. Photograph courtesy of Usasoda.com pcprbmdew-6F.JPG|Contemporary longneck bottle design. pcpsbmdew-4.JPG|Mountain Dew Southern 500 bottle variation. Pcdew6.JPG|"Give me a Dew!" can variation. 'Designs 1991-1996' Old School Mountain Dew Logo 1.png|The logo was made thinner and taller than the version from before. This logo ran for about 6 years. Pcdew12a.jpg|Contemporary 12 oz. can design. Photograph courtesy of Usasoda.com Mt-dew.jpg|Contemporary 12-pack design. Can16.jpg|Skier man can variation. 'Test logo designs, 1979-1980' 1979-Mountain-Dew-Test-Logo.jpg|This logo is seldom seen and could have been conceptualized about the same time as the “Reach for the Sun, Reach for Mountain Dew” or “Taste the Sunshine” campaigns. 1 c4b53626778d9e97bc991a58060b9c3b.jpg|Contemporary can design. 'Designs 1996-1999' 1996 Mountain Dew Logo.png|This logo, serving as somewhat of a bridge between the previous and the next, only ran for about 4 years, making it the shortest running logo (that wasn’t a test logo or limited run). 9.jpg|Contemporary can design. '1990's Eurasian designs' Uklog1.png|In the 1990s, Mountain Dew products in the UK and Asia began using this logo all the way up until it was discontinued in those countries due to low sales. Thaidew.PNG|Contemporary can design. Photograph courtesy of Mtndewkid.com '1991 "Vintage" designs' 1991VintageDewGOOD.JPEG|In 1991, some Mountain Dew cans began using this logo, which had a different typeface and as well as a banner below the logo reading "THE ORIGINAL". Also, this logo was released in Japan and used for Dry Ginger. Pcprbmdew-7.JPG|Contemporary longneck bottle design. Photo by usasoda.com 'Designs 1999-2005' 2005 Mountain Dew Logo.png|This logo premiered in the 1999, and lasted until 2005. During this time, Code Red, LiveWire, Pitch Black, Baja Blast, and Blue Shock Freeze all entered the market, and thus used variations of this logo. pcpsbmdew-5.JPG|Mountain Dew Car longneck bottle variant. 'Designs 2005-2009' 2000px-Mountain Dew.png|Mountain Dew's logo from 2005 until 2009. Mountaindew.jpg|Mountain Dew's contemporary 20 oz bottle design. 12979707.jpg|Mountain Dew's 24 oz. bottle design from 2005 until 2009. Soda.jpg|Mountain Dew's contemporary 12 oz can design. MountainDew.jpg|Mountain Dew's previous 12 pack design 0001200071141 A (1).jpg|Mountain Dew's 2 Liter bottle design from 2005 until 2009. Dq-drinks-soft-mtdew.png|Mountain Dew's contemporary cup design. Mountain-dew-soda-fridge-6302.jpg|Design for 8-pack of 12 oz. Mountain Dew bottles from 2005 until 2009. 'Designs 2009-2017' Mountain Dew Logo 1.png|The official Mountain Dew logo art. MTN_Dew_Bottle_Design.jpg|Current dome bottle design for regular Mountain Dew. DewSidekick.png|Official Mountain Dew Sidekick Bottle design. MtDew 16oz.png|Mountain Dew's 16 oz. Sidekick bottle design. MtDew_16.9oz.png|Mountain Dew's 16.9 oz bottle design. MtDew 24.png|Mountain Dew's current 24 oz bottle design. 0001200080386_300X300.jpg|Mountain Dew 1.5 liter bottle design. 2 liter mountain dew.jpg|Mountain Dew's current 2-Liter bottle design. MtDew_12oz.png|Current can design for regular Mountain Dew. 0001200020414 500X500.jpg|Mountain Dew's current 8-pack design. Mountain Dew Box.jpg|Mountain Dew's current 12-pack design. Mountain Dew 20 pack.jpg|Mountain Dew's 20-pack design. 0001200000088 500X500.jpg|Mountain Dew's current 24-pack design. 0001200016550_500X500.jpg|Mountain Dew's 24-pack design during the Every2Minutes promotion. Mountain Dew 30 pack.jpg|Mountain Dew's current 30-pack design. Mountain Dew 36 pack.jpg|Mountain Dew's current 36-pack design. 3y6mwt.png|Mountain Dew's 24oz can design MtDew 7.5oz.png|Mountain Dew's current 7.5 oz bottle design. MtDew 8oz.png|Mountain Dew's current 8 oz. can design. MtDew Fountain.png|Mountain Dew's current cup design. 0001200010957 500X500.jpg|Design for a 4-pack of Glass Mountain Dew bottles. E12c7c9eda9c3d7f0ffb3633367d646e.jpg|Mountain Dew's "Chill bottle" design. Mountain Fdew.jpg|Mountain Dew Freeze's label art. Dew Freeze Cup.png|Mountain Dew Freeze cup design. 'Canadian Release' Mountain dew canada 2012.png|The official Canadian Mountain Dew logo. 20693814004_front_a04.png|Mountain Dew's Canadian 473ml "King Can" design. Charge.PNG|Mountain Dew's Canadian 2 Liter bottle design. Cccan.jpg|Mountain Dew's Canadian can design. 20571840_front_a04.png|Mountain Dew's Canadian 12-pack design. HowToPlay product2.png|Mountain Dew's Canadian 12-pack design during the Gear Up For Battle promotion. 204.jpg|Promotional artwork for Citrus Charge Slurpee. Category:Gallery pages